


Nothing Can Take This from Us

by frapandfurious



Series: you'll make your real friends and set yourselves apart [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious
Summary: Things are awkward after their moment in the Astronomy Tower, and Kylo doesn't know what to do. But then bad news brings them back together, and reminds them why they care in the first place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Picks up just after Why Is This So Hard? Awkwardness, feelings...they'll get there.

Even in a castle as huge and complex as Hogwarts, there was only so long one could avoid someone.

 

Especially when that someone was one of your best friends.

 

And _especially_ when that friend had two classes with you.

 

Not that he was avoiding Hux, no. He was just…giving him space. Giving them both space. Lots of it. So much space that, using studying for a quiz in his first class of the day as an excuse (and he _did_ have a quiz, he wasn’t _lying_ , he was just…exaggerating its importance a bit) he missed breakfast the next day, staying in his room in the Gryffindor dorms the entire morning. It was more time than he’d spent there in a long time.

 

After what had happened in the Astronomy tower, he couldn’t help it. The thought of facing Hux made his stomach churn with anxiety.

 

On top of that, he felt…frustrated. With Hux, a little, for being so quick to get up and act as though nothing was happening. But most of it was directed inward. Kylo had _wanted_ to make a move but _didn’t_ , and then he’d just left, without another word, after what Hux had done to make his birthday special. His gut twisted and he couldn’t help thinking Hux _must_ be angry at him.

 

He wasn’t angry at Hux, though. In fact, already, he missed him. Hux was such a part of his daily life that even one morning without seeing him felt wrong. He briefly wondered if Hux missed him too, then shook away the thought. Hux was probably relieved not to see him.

 

Still, he couldn’t avoid him forever. (Not that he _was_ avoiding him). They had Arithmancy together just after lunch and if he skipped that, Phasma would surely be after him, if not Hux.

 

So with dread in his heart he dragged himself to class. Miraculously, he arrived before Hux and settled in his usual seat. He looked up at the door every few seconds, his anxiety growing with every glance. He wondered if Hux would sit with him as he always did or if he’d sit elsewhere. He couldn’t decide which would be worse. Still, he set his bag on the seat beside him so that no one would dare take it.

 

With only two minutes to spare before class started, Hux stepped through the door. He seemed calm but Kylo knew him well enough to catch the slightly mussed hair and the way the fingers of his hands curled to dig his nails into his palms, a nervous habit. His gaze met Kylo’s and for a moment the chatter faded to white noise and there was no one else in the room but the two of them. Hux had a way of making that happen. Then Hux’s eyes flicked to the seat Kylo was saving for him. He relaxed minutely and walked over to sit beside him.

 

“Was Phasma furious that I missed breakfast?” Hux asked as he sat. Kylo stared down at the desk as his heart sank. Hux hadn’t been at breakfast which meant that Hux had been avoiding him too. Not that he had room to talk, he supposed.

 

“I wouldn’t know, I wasn’t there either,” he admitted quietly.

 

Beside him, Hux was silent. Then he chuckled.

 

“Phasma is going to have our necks.”

 

Kylo couldn’t help smiling a little at that. He opened his mouth to respond when their professor swept in and class began.

 

Kylo tried his best to pay attention but it was hard with Hux right next to him. Even with the tension hanging between them, there was a rightness to being side by side. They fell into their usual routine of reaching over to add things to each other’s notes so they’d be on the same page when they studied together, and when the professor told them to get into pairs neither of them so much as considered anyone else.

 

Working together on the in-class assignment was a little more awkward, but Kylo made an effort to keep his tone friendly and even let Hux take charge of how they’d complete it. In turn, Hux asked for Kylo’s input more than usual and when they finished a good ten minutes before everyone else, offered to bring the completed parchment up and take the brunt of their classmates’ glares.

 

Normally after Arithmancy they’d walk down the hall together until going their separate ways. As the minutes ticked down to the end of class, Kylo began to feel a fragile hope that that might still happen today.

 

But when the professor dismissed them, Hux already had his things gathered. He mumbled an apology followed by something about needing to do a ‘prefect thing’ before class, then hurried off.

 

It felt like swimming, almost coming up for air only to be dragged down once more by the current.

 

The rest of the day it was impossible to concentrate when all he could think of was Hux’s averted gaze. The more he thought about it the more his mind read too much into every gesture. Had Hux sat a centimeter farther away than usual? Had his tone been sharper, his brief smiles forced?

 

“Solo!”

 

Kylo startled and looked up from where he sat at the back of class to find the professor glaring at him from the front of the room, unamused. Kylo’s gaze swept from side to side; everyone in the room was turned in their seats to stare at him, some fearful and others snickering. He realized belatedly that his hand hurt, and looked down to see that he was squeezing his quill so tightly it was about to snap.

 

His face burned from his collar to the tips of his ears. He stuttered something he hoped was a good excuse and, without another glance up, shoved his things into his bag and fled the room, consequences be damned. The professor yelled after him and his classmates started to laugh; he only walked faster.

 

An hour later Phasma found him curled in an old chair in a corner of the library, staring blankly at his notes. He didn’t even looked up when she sighed heavily and plopped down onto the window sill beside him.

 

“Bad day?” she asked.  
  
“Mhmm.”

 

“Me too,” she replied, and he looked up, frowning. “First, neither of my best friends was at breakfast,” she continued, “which left the seat open for that twitchy little third year Mitaka. I never want to hear another word about his pet newt again. Then, I go to my first class, hoping to enjoy an hour of superiority over our peers with my fellow Slytherin, but he’s a cranky bugger the entire time and by the end of class I want to wring his skinny little neck.” Kylo almost smiled. “So I think, okay, I’ll find my other dear friend, maybe he’ll be in a better mood. But no, he’s sulking in the darkest, dustiest corner of the library looking like somebody just stole his pudding.” She sighed dramatically. “Guess I’ll have to find myself some new friends.”

 

“Quit being so dramatic.”

 

“ _I’m_ being dramatic? I leave you two alone for ten minutes last night and the next day you’re acting like a pair of teenagers.”

 

“We…we are a pair of teenagers.”

 

“That’s _beside the point_. What happened?”  
  
“Nothing happened. Everything’s fine.”

 

“Clearly not.”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“I’m not asking you to talk to _me_ about it.” Her tone was exasperated but her face was sympathetic. “I’m asking you both to get your heads out of your arses and talk to _each other_.”

 

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

 

“How stupid do you think I am?”

 

Kylo huffed.

 

“…I’m sorry we weren’t at breakfast, okay? I’ll turn Mitaka’s newt into a slipper later, would that make you feel better?”

 

Phasma grinned.

 

“It’s a start.”

 

*

 

Unwilling to incur Phasma’s wrath any more than he already had, Kylo showed up for dinner that night. It seemed Hux had been given the same reprimand, because he was sitting sheepishly in his spot when Kylo arrived. They exchanged tight smiles and ate, letting Phasma do most of the talking.

 

Her exuberance was infectious and by the end of the meal they were talking more; Hux even smiled a few times. It still didn’t stop anxiety from creeping up on Kylo that night when he went to bed.

 

Over the next few days, things drifted closer and closer back to normal, but every moment of awkwardness around Hux weighed on Kylo’s mind. The worst part was that Hux was so adept at hiding his feelings that Kylo couldn’t tell if he was similarly affected. Kylo began to no longer care what had or hadn’t almost happened that night in the tower; he just wanted their easy camaraderie back.

 

By the fourth day, he went to breakfast determined to enjoy his time with Hux and Phasma. Determined to make things okay again.

 

Only Hux wasn’t there.

 

He clenched his jaw, about to become angry that he was ready to make an effort when clearly Hux wasn’t. Then he saw the look on Phasma’s face.

 

“Where’s Hux?” He dropped into his seat across from her.

 

“You didn’t hear? It must not have made it to Gryffindor yet…” Phasma slid something across the table to him: that day’s _Daily Prophet_. It was folded open to a page of smaller columns containing less important stories. Phasma pointed to one. Above it, the image of a stern-face man glowered at Kylo. He instantly disliked him.

 

Beneath the image, a name: _Brendol Hux_.

 

Cold fear settled in Kylo’s heart. Had Hux’s father died?

 

Phasma must have seen the question on his face before he could get his voice to work, because she quickly added, “It’s not what you think. Keep reading.”

 

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement Head Brendol Hux finds himself in hot water once again after a series of claims of workplace harassment by female colleagues. Hux, 45, has denied the accusations._

_This newest scandal has many remembering Hux’s alleged affair with a young woman nearly eighteen years ago. The woman, a squib, was a waitress at The Leaky Cauldron. Her claims against him were never made public but statements from her coworkers caused speculation that she was pregnant and wished to put the child up for adoption. The case never made it to court, leading many to believe she was paid to drop the charges._

_Mrs. Hux could not be reached for comment._

 

Kylo slowly looked up from the page. His pulse was racing.

 

“I knew I didn’t like his dad,” he grumbled. “Are people giving Hux shit for this?” _Because if they are, I’ll…_

 

“Yes, but…well that’s not the worst of it.” She pointed to a line on the page. “See? ‘Nearly eighteen years ago.’ Hux just turned seventeen. Do the math.”

 

“Wait. You think…?”

 

“Hux always had his suspicions. It’s cliché, but…his hair? No one in his family has hair like that. His ‘mother’ has always been distant with him. And then there’s, well…after Hux saw this, he disappeared to contact his father. When he came back, he didn’t look good _at all_. He ran off and I haven’t seen him since.”

 

“Why didn’t you follow him?”  
  
“I’m giving him space.” She shrugged. “But honestly, I think you’re the one he needs right now.”

 

“Me?”

 

“Yes _you_.” Looking uncharacteristically sheepish, she fiddled with her napkin. “If you don’t mind me asking. Your dad, he’s a muggle, right? You’re half-blood?”  
  
Kylo repressed the urge to bristle at the mention of his father. It didn’t bother him like it used to, and this was _Phasma_ asking, not just anyone.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“My parents are both pureblood.” She stated it as a simple fact. “I know it doesn’t matter, you know? And _he_ knows that. And _you_ know that. But right now I think…you might be more suited to talk to him.”

 

Then, in a flash, her demeanor went from subdued to heated. She only barely managed to keep her voice to a low hiss so no one else heard them. “If that absolute arsehole knew who Hux’s real mother was this whole time and kept it from him, I swear I’ll…”

 

Too bewildered and worried himself to try to calm her, Kylo stood from the table. He hadn’t even touched his breakfast.

 

“I’ll find him. Just…breathe. And don’t do anything you’ll regret.”

 

*

 

Hux wasn’t in any of his usual spots. Kylo tried to think, _if I was Hux, where would I be?_ But it was difficult when they’d been so distant these past few days.

 

Eventually, he found him on the hillside overlooking the lake, sitting in the grass with his knees pulled up to his chest. He wore his uniform, but his robe was nowhere in sight. His bag was carelessly tossed beside him, Millicent sleeping on top of it while he stroked her with one hand. A breeze ruffled his bright hair but he didn’t attempt to smooth it back into place.

 

Kylo walked towards him until Hux spotted him in his peripheral. He barely looked at him before continuing to stare ahead. It wasn’t an invitation, but it wasn’t rejection either, so Kylo sat down carefully, leaving some space just to be safe.

 

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the water slosh up against the rocks, the birds caw and chirp, the distant shouts from an early Quidditch practice.

 

“My dad’s a muggle,” Kylo finally blurted out. He cringed immediately at his own bluntness, hoping Hux didn’t up and run.

 

He didn’t.

 

“I know,” he answered quietly after a moment.

 

“If you know, then you know it doesn’t _matter_ …”

 

“Of course it doesn’t matter,” Hux snapped, then looked briefly apologetic, like he was the one who thought Kylo would run. He curled up tighter. “I don’t care about blood the way my family does. Some of the greatest wizards of all time were half-blood or muggle-born. Greatness isn’t in blood, it’s in aptitude, ambition, practice.” Hux’s jaw clenched. “I’m mad that he kept it from me! That he let me spend my whole life believing a lie! It makes me question…who I am, how others see me, _everything_!”

 

Hux reached into his pocket for his wand, only to belatedly realize it wasn’t on him, probably in his bag or possibly even in his robes, wherever they were. He made a frustrated noise and shoved his face into his knees.

 

Kylo scooted closer, the awkwardness of the past week temporarily forgotten. Maybe Phasma was right. Maybe Hux _did_ need him.

 

“He’s a total prick for keeping it from you,” he affirmed. “And the way you had to find out was just wrong. You have every right to be upset.” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “But you’re still you, Hux. Everything you’ve done still matters. You’re still…still incredibly talented and clever. Still at the top of your class. _You_ did that. Nothing can take that from you.”

 

Hux turned his head, resting his cheek on one knee to watch Kylo as he considered his words. The wind kept tossing Kylo’s hair into his face and he kept running his hand through it to push it back. Hux’s lips pulled into an almost-smile at the gesture. Then it slipped away.

 

“The whole school is talking about that bloody article. I’ll never hear the end of it.”

 

Kylo scoffed. “You know what they are, Hux?”

 

“Small-minded twats?”

 

“ _Target practice_.”

 

Hux laughed so suddenly he nearly toppled over. Then, he couldn’t seem to _stop_ laughing, and Kylo soon joined him.

 

“I’m certainly glad you’re on my side,” Hux said, wiping his eyes.

 

“I always will be,” Kylo replied without hesitation.

 

The laughter died and their eyes met. A new tension hung between them, but not the uncomfortable one that had followed them all week. This was warm and promising.

 

“Really?” Hux’s gaze dropped to the grass.

 

“Of course. I’m…I’m here for you, okay? You’re my best friend. It took, what, over five years here for me to _make_ friends. I’m not going anywhere. Whatever happens.”

 

“Whatever happens?” Hux whispered, and Kylo knew that he was thinking back to the night in the astronomy tower. He knew because he was, too. But it didn’t change anything, he realized.

 

“Yes,” he said firmly. He moved closer until there was no space between them, knees and shoulders bumping. “Afraid you’re stuck with me.”

 

A smile grew on Hux’s face, slow and bright like the sunrise. He nodded. “Same goes for you.” It was mumbled shyly, but Kylo heard him.

 

Another gust of wind swept in, making Hux shiver. Without another word, Kylo slipped his arms out of the sleeves of his robe and lifted one side to drape over Hux, so that they were both covered by it like a blanket. Hux sighed and, after a moment of hesitation, leaned fully against Kylo. He clutched at the edge of the robe, pulling it more tightly around himself.

 

Kylo didn’t know whether things would return to normal after that moment or not. He didn’t know if there _was_ any returning to normal, or if they were both forever changed by what happened that night, both flying towards a target with no indication if they’d hit or miss. They’d only know when they got there.

 

He didn’t know what he hoped to come of any of this, and certainly didn’t know what Hux hoped. But what he _did_ know was that Hux was his friend and that _meant something_. It wasn’t just a stepping stone to some other thing, or at least, it didn’t have to be. Regardless of what challenges they faced, Kylo meant what he’d said. He would be there.

**Author's Note:**

> These two really need to just kiss, okay?


End file.
